Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 17th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from January 17th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting of the Senate to order. First off, I would like to remind you all that this is still a Senate. It has been brought to my attention that some do not know their rights during these meetings. As such I would like to remind and or inform you that being a member of the Senate allows you to speak to the whole of the Senate when I open the floor and members of all ranks are allowed to bring up needed topics and if needed votes. With that reminder I move on to the recap of last week. Zanbor, is there anything to be brought up about the summit meeting last Monday? Zanbor Emerson: Well. There was a lot of pettiness and name calling among the factions assembled. It was a miserable time and it is no exaggeration when I say that nothing got done. Damon Halliwell: 'So a normal Alliance meeting then? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. 'Arranax DeVin: Well. Didn't they come up with a massively idiotic plan though? Something with boats? Zanbor Emerson: 'They never actually got anywhere close to agreeing on it. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: '''The whole "using one boat to destroy the Ironfist Harbor" thing? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Oh. So just proposed a massively idiotic plan. 'Vanidicus Alexander: ...least it was better than their damn plan t'dig a big ass hole in front of th'dark portal! Damon Halliwell: '''Well as they did not agree on anything, we will move on from that topic. Mab, you had a class. Care to go over it for us? '''Mab Nimue: '''My class was on Humanoid Resources. I went over what I do and what I can help people with, such as helping them find jobs, or filing complaints. And baskets and such. It was fast, and like ten whole people went. That's all. '''Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Miss Hawthorne, would you please speak about your class? Bryndlee Hawthorne: '''I will be brief, as it was a short and small class. I handed out notes to be studied on the subject of druidic astromancy. Along with those scrolls, I handed out crystals enchanted with solar, lunar, and astral magics to help those channel the magic and be ready for demonstration next class. If anyone wanted to attend that class and were not at the last, please, see me after the meeting. I have extras with me. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. That ends the recap of last week. Now on to this week. Lysabet, the floor is yours. '''Lysabet Drostone: On Wednesday, a half-hour past six bells, I will be holding an instructional class on how to cast and wield illusions. This class is for beginners and those who would actually like to better their skill with illusions- please, for pity's sake, do not show up just to show off. I will be holding follow-up classes in the weeks to come, and if you would like to skip the initial classes, and instead show up to the later classes for higher education, you are welcome to come. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. There will also be a class Friday on Elements but as the person is not here it will not be spoken about. Now we have a few votes to go over tonight. So I give the floor to Zanbor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Our first vote tonight is to approve or disapprove of the second part of the revised Forbidden Magic Act. The revisions have been available in the vote office and everyone should have hopefully reviewed them. Anyone wishing to speak for or against the law should raise their hand. I ask that your speeches be short and to the point as we have a lot to get through tonight. Senator Nimue, please take the floor. '''Mab Nimue: '''I just wanted to mention, that the first part of Blood Magic, the Bonding part, if approved, will be a valid form of wedding ceremony and you can blood bond yourself to your partner in the Admin office. We will have little wedding-blood-bond kits, with glitter. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Hoffsetter, please take the floor. '''Prior J. Hoffsetter: '''I would just like to reiterate Mage-Commander Alexanders concern that we've all read and understood what we are voting on. It took me some time to understand what I was reading, and as a new member of the Senate, I just wanted to extend the invite to someone who may not understand what decision lies before us, to abstain from the vote until they further understand, As I will be doing. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright anyone else want to speak? Alright, when I call your name please vote Aye if you are in favor. Nay if you are against, or abstain if you wish not to vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The final vote is as follows twelve ayes, eight abstentions, one no. The vote passes. The next vote will be on whether or not the Senate should authorize the Foreign Ministry to start talks to normalize relations with the Church of the Holy Light in Stormwind. Due to a previous vote in this Senate, the Foreign Ministry has been limited in its ability to work with the church. Those wishing to speak on the matter are reminded to do so in a way that maintains decorum and should now raise their hands. Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'll try an' be brief. Our limited relations...if memory serves...came as a result of disruptive elements within th'church attemtpin' t'disrupt our organization. There was a big thing about church members reportin' on internal activities to their bosses an' problems with their...at th'time...inquisition. Since then we've had no significant issues. I believe we should engage in -limited- discussions with'em. They do have military orders under their sway which have been useful in th'past. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Halliwell. '''Damon Halliwell: '''This vote is coming from me. The Church and Dalaran have not always seen eye to eye but like it or not the time has come that we need good priests to aid us with corruption check. Checks that most of you all wished for. I urge you to vote yes for this so we may get these checks under way for the safety of the city. I will ensure you all this is nothing that will hurt us in any way. I urge you all to allow this. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Mister Death Knight. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Assaulted us with inquisitors. Sent spies to report upon our movements. Struck against us in secret. Acted to curtail our rights abroad. Supported attacks on spell weavers within their dominions. These lighties? They are our enemies, not our friends. They a threat to our city, our culture, and our way of life. They wish us cowed, bent, and broken to the will of their Temple of Ignorance in Stormwind. We do not need their feckless priests to accomplish what we can see too far better on our own. We do not need their lumps of metal coated meat when we can build our own battle lines of stone, and iron. However. I support this vote. These are our enemies. We cannot allow them to go unobserved. We must watch them. Predict them. Defend against them. I support this vote on the grounds that we will better be able to protect ourselves from their predations with knowledge of their motives and plans. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Uh.. Go ahead. '''Torsten Duskbringer: Upon my understanding of the issues plaguing the mages of Dalaran and the Church of Stormwind, I feel that if our orders are to survive... if the Alliance as a whole is going to survive, that we will need to learn to work together. I can understand your distrust for them, however it is best to keep an open mind and to understand that people can change. I’m not recommending you trust them outright... but rather be open to the idea of working with them. I agree there are quite a few corrupted individuals using the Light as an excuse for personal profit. But not every paladin or priest should be thrown in with the bad apples. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Grant. '''Delca Grant: Having spent a lot of my time in the provinces of the Kingdom of Stormwind, I've experienced firsthand the negative attitude the commonfolk have towards magi, particularly the Kirin Tor. We are unfamiliar, mysterious, threatening. You're hard-pressed to find a spellcasting commoner who isn't ostracized by their community. The Light, the Church, unifies them. If we tie into these 'Lighties', we'll have two outcomes: Either they'll see us as a threat to their Church, perhaps suspect us of subterfuge - and from Senator Devin's speech, they'd be right - and altogether trust us even less. However, relating peacefully and professionally, quietly and with confidence, we just may persuade the common man to trust the Kirin Tor again, maybe even make a few students out of them. I have no sway over your vote, for I think this could work for our ill or boon. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Nimue. '''Mab Nimue: '''Only slightly off topic, as it was mentioned. We have our -own- that can check for corruption. While working with the church is good, let's not-- give them power over our members. We have druids, priests, people of the Kirin Tor. I don't want misunderstandings of any sort. We are making magic legal here and now that they don't approve of. It isn't far-fetched for them to say that anyone is corrupt, because they don't like the changes. I don't think we should be submitting ourselves to -their- corruption checks, even if we choose to speak with them, and be allies and so on. Thank you. '''Arranax DeVin: '''It is true. We cannot abide by these enemies of our culture, and foreign nationals to boot having power over us. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Hoffsetter. '''Prior J. Hoffsetter: '''I worked with the Church of Stormwind for quite some time, and I assure you all that Senator DeVin's warnings are valid entirely. I have witnessed firsthand the corruption that can lie behind us Priest-folk. I too am for a vote for yes, along with keeping a very close eye on that lot specifically. That is all, Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: Thank you with that we move on to the vote. When I call your name please vote aye for normalizations, nay to continue as things are, or abstain. Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote is as follows, twelve ayes, one nay, nine abstentions. The vote passes. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, because the votes took so long I will be removing the Open floor this week. Moving on to promotions. Doctor Prior and Mr. Rimebrook please take the floor. You both have proven yourselves to be loyal to the Senate and as such I am please to promote you both to the rank of Colleague as full members of the Senate. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Good work. '''Hydranys Rimebrook: Thank you '''Prior J. Hoffsetter: '''I- Thank you all! '''Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed. With that I bring this meeting to a close. I remind all Inner and Outer Councilmen that there is a meeting tonight. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Minutes Category:Events